


Mutual Ache

by Anonymous



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In-between missions, Deimos and Sanford partake in something they both need.
Relationships: Sanford/Deimos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anon Works





	Mutual Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This has been something that has been in the back-burner of my mind for a long time. I apologize for how short this actually turned out, I've been wanting to write something Madness-related for so long, but because of how busy I am at work, I've hardly been able to find the time to write, much less post.
> 
> Also, this doesn't actually have full on sex. I'll probably (hopefully) write something full-on NSFW soon enough.

* * *

Everything was a messy blur. Fast, heated bodies pressed against each other, sweaty hands clambering to get the others clothes off, pressing into old white bed sheets on a squeaky mattress that had been there when they moved in. Their chests burned, and their heartbeat only grew to the pace of a drum. This was their secret, a secret that had to be kept in a world where they could die at any moment. 

This was what they both craved above all other addictions, maybe even the childish wish that all the pain and bloodshed would someday end.

There was a war going on outside— but none of it mattered now.

  
It felt like it had to be fast, had to be quick, feeling the adrenaline rush coursing through their veins, time was of an essence, but the moment felt eternal in between them. All that could be heard was crickets chirping outside, and muted, passionate kisses between the two rebels.

All of it came in parts, the other somehow knowing what to do after the other’s quick movements. Rushed decision making made their normally trained hands slightly off, but it was all they could do to not just start ripping things off each other. 

There were vague sounds of pants being unzipped, shoes clattering to the wooden floor, shirts being tugged off, then pausing to kiss each other again. Innocent touches turned into something more, until this was all that remained. That’s how all of this started in the first place. Curiosity leads to experimenting, before something more raw, something  primal  comes to fruition.

Sanford heard Deimos mutter something under his breath, probably a curse, before he felt his hand grip at his back, urging him to continue. He needed something that only Sanford, his companion, could give him. He had memorized every scar on his body, from each time he had kissed them, from every time he explored each other’s bodies.

There was a war going on outside— and this was an escape.

Finally, the two were stripped down to their boxers, somehow they had ended up pressed against the corner of the bed, the moon outside bleed out from the blinds, bathing their half-naked forms in moonlight. Chests rose, and shoulders fell as they stared at each other, as if they were now hesitant. They wanted this moment to last.

Before the Demolitionist could bring himself to continue, his partner, his best  friend , reached out a hand to him, and gently pulled his circular shades off of his sweaty face, waving the former’s accessory in front of his face teasingly.

Sanford exhaled sharply, clearly suppressing a chuckle deep in his chest. “Don’t ruin the mood.” The words spilled from his lips. His eyes met Deimos’ in one of their rarer, softer moments.

The hacker folded the shades together, placing them somewhere on a nightstand behind them, before returning that gaze. “Then keep going.” He playfully replied, voice low and suggestive.

If only the night could last longer, if only they didn’t have obligations in the morning that they were obviously going to be late to. If they had met in another life, in another world, maybe all of this wouldn’t be so rushed, so temporary. 

There was a war going on outside, but late at night, in an abandoned hotel room, two men, two rebels, were trying to mask their moans in between kisses, mutually wishing that this could last just a little longer.


End file.
